Fairy Tail Drabble Box
by Weeirdinwonderland
Summary: This is where I'll put my unused ideas and little 'cute' stories. I sometimes write drabbles when I have serious mental block and it is fun too! Please read and enjoy at your leisure! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**NaLu flavored **

A/N I decided to do a short Drabble because all f my creativity has been zapped away but as soon as I ordered this cake and it came to me I knew I ha to do this so here it is...

Lucy sighed for the 15th time that day and Natsu was getting sick of it. "Can you knock it off!" Lucy looked up in surprise and then..."GET OFF MY BED NATSU!" exclaimed the said blonde.

The dragonslayer then landed straight onto the street as Lucy yelled "AND STAY OUT!" but to Natsu even her yelling sounded half hearted.

He walked into the guild and Mira asked "what's wrong Natsu?" in a sweet voice. He answered slowly "Luce has been really grumpy all day" Mira looked shocked "you mean you didn't know? Today is the day her mother...passed".

Natsu was ashamed, he then slammed his foot onto the table and exclaimed "so she has gotten the sadness disease, alright I'm all fired up! how can I make her better?" Mira thought about it and then exclaimed "I've got it! Girls like sweets and cakes to cheer them up when they are sad, right?" Natsu nodded as if not understanding the concept of where she was going "let's bake her a cake!" Mira exclaimed.

Natsu stood up and shouted "I'm all fired up now!" Mira gave him a pink apron and said "pick me up these ingredients and meet me back here in one hour"

Natsu looked at the list 'sugar...butter...eggs...flour...vanilla extract...chocolate and...what? Pink food dye? Is that like real dye?' he picked up the ingredients and made his way back to Mira.

In the kitchen:

Mira set up the ingredients and utensils as Natsu watched from the corner, suddenly..."NATSU! Why did you buy me hair dye?" he just looked clueless..."so...you don't want pink?"...it was going to be a Long day.

After 5 hours of screaming crashing and the faint smell of was it burning hair? They had finished. Natsu ran out of the kitchen only pausing to yell "thanks Mira" before running ahead to Lucy's house not even noticing her walk out of the kitchen covered in flour and some of her hair was pink slightly charcoaled and covered in egg, her face was plastered in butter and sugar and her dress was stained by food dyes of all colours. All she said was "I hope this dye washes out" before passing out on the counter.

Natsu jumped through the window and sat on her bed waiting for her.

Lucy POV

I got out of the shower to find Natsu sitting on my bed covered head to toe in flour and e was wearing a bright pink frilly apron that was absolutely spotless.

I coughed lightly he turned and said "oh hi Luce" I just asked "what's in the box?" he answered "something for you".

As I opened it a heavenly smell drifted out and sitting there was a pink and yellow batten burg cake. "Natsu...do you even know what this cake is called?" she asked Natsu replied instantaneously shooting his signature grin at Lucy "yup Mira told me...it's a Nalu cake right?" Lucy blushed and mumbed "sure".

This was obviously the start of a great relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have had this story just sitting on my computer for a while now an I thought that I may as well up load it and if you want I might make it into a actual story. If you can come up with a name for this chapter then I will writewhomever wins a chapter with their favorite pairing and upload it here. I'll also post the winner...if anyone even replies so please do!**

I shall tell you a story filled with magic and love, fighting and friendship this is the story of Fairy Tail High and it's students. Once there were two High Schools: Royal Academy school for young Ladies and Dragon High school for Gentlemen. In those schools there were two 'Gangs' so to speak and those Schools...well they weren't as 'high bred' as their names...

"Piss off Scarlet" a pink haired man yelled angrily, "you idiot, get off OUR turf" 'Scarlet' shouted right back. The gangs slowly eyed each other determining strengths and weaknesses, The all male gang called The Hooded Dragons snarled and the leader eyed their surroundings and growled "Damn, they're right" and with that the Dragons slumped off into the darkness. The all girl gang called The Angels of Death stood victorious against the edge of their school.

The tall, lean and muscular women stood against the cool lockers talking and laughing like any other girls except they weren't they just wanted to be. The Leader Heartfillia Lucy natural born leader and assassin, skilled in martial arts and can 'summon' many of her servants at any time. Scarlet Erza second in command and has superior sword skills, she holds many weapons and clothes and changes them all at a rapid pace. McGarden Levy smart and can solve any puzzle, fluent in every language and knows everything about everyone. Alberona Cana can tell the future so to speak she also uses her cards as bombs and knives with excellent precision. Strauss Mirajane witty and a powerful foe, when she is angry it is said that she transforms into a completely different person. Evergreen fairy obsessed, she has a gun that holds specially made bullets she is also a expert in parachuting. Strauss Lissana, the animal whisperer she can 'talk' to them and she silently listens in on conversations. Loxar Juvia, the rain woman, has the strange ability to affect and call upon rainfall, she can swim fast and for kilometers on end she also seems to be good at using a pistol when it is needed. Marvell Wendy the young prodigy of Lucy.

The Dragons stood moodily in their 'secret' base which was really just the old remains of a cafe the only letter still hanging from the sign was a giant D that marked their territory. Leader, Dragneel Natsu, has a special 'connection' with fire and it is said that he was trained by Igneel the infamous mafia ruler before he disappeared, mastered Karate and sword fighting at the young age of 7 and has since then been polishing his skills. Fernandez Jellal second in command, remembers everything and everyone, it is rumored widely that he created a type of poison that makes you hallucinate strange things. Redfox Gajeel, metal worker and weapon maker, he is Natsu's cousin and his father also dissapeared on the same day, superb at making the best hand-crafted weapons and can fight well too. Dreyar Laxus, is obsessed with lightning and wears special headphones that allow him to generate extreme bursts of electricity he also uses a gun with bullets that are 1000volt lightning. Justine Freed ,De-coder and genius he loves to decode dark poems and read them to his victims after injecting then with a syrum causing them immense pain. Strauss Elfman, estranged brother to the two Strauss women, he is only in support of as he proclaims often 'real men' he is extremely strong and is the most powerful in the group. Bixlow, the clown he is an acrobat and is the eavesdropper, he is not very strong but he is extremely witty and can charm people using what most people call 'soul eyes'. Fullbuster Gray, Ice sculptor he uses ice to sculpt deadly weapons at a rapid fire pace he is solemn and brilliant, he is also Natsu's Rival of some sort. Coenbolt Romeo the young prodigy of Natsu.

These 'gangs' were scarily against each other and they fought for territory like cats and dogs. The members of each gang was tough and badass but still never showed their real colors untill the fateful day when the closet incident happened.


End file.
